


Waking Up

by 4Kennedy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Humor, Morning After, POV First Person, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night with some drinks Willow wakes up in a strange bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Honestly, I’m not a morning person. There is no point in getting up, when it's all warm and snugly in your bed. Especially, when you're not alone. There is nothing better than waking up next to the one person you are deeply in love with. But sooner or later you have to face the fact that if you don't wanna be fired you have to leave your bed. Caffeine is the only real thing which gets me through the day. I could die for a yummy mocha, the smell is enough to bring a huge smile onto my face. A mocha can make my grumpiest mood disappear’.

Today, I’m not in a bad mood, it’s quite the opposite and there is absolutely nothing that could change this. And I don’t have to go to work, because I’m going to marry the love of my life! After that we're flying directly to our honeymoon, where we will have two wonderful weeks full of sweet love making. Well, it won’t be just sweet... I’m pretty sure that there will be a lot of passion, rough and pure. Desire, released and unlimited. Screams of lust will fill the room or the beach or whatever place we choose. I’m so looking forward it, you can probably imagine.

Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself so far, sometimes I seem to forget about my manners. So, lets take a look at me. See the person with their face stuffed into the pillow and the rumpled bed hair? Yup, that’s me, Willow Rosenberg, former nerd, hardly noticed. Those days have been over for a long time.

You don’t need to worry about my hair, I’ll fix it later, when I have finished telling you my little fairytale. Well, it’s not exactly a fairytale. There is no white knight in a shining armour with a magnificent horse. Lucky me, because I’m afraid of horses. When I see a horse, I always think 'Hey, that’s a really big pony and it wants to eat off my arm and save the rest for later'. But I’m not here to annoy you with the story of my 4th birthday party and how it came that I’m paralysed by fear every time I see a horse. It’s a story about mornings and how some of them are completely different from others. Most mornings are the same, you have a special routine and habits, nothing exiting. But then, when you don’t least expect it things happen. Things, which you couldn't even imagine in your wildest dreams and it becomes a special morning. When I’m thinking back to the most uncommon morning in my life, which changed everything, I always have to start laughing uncontrollable. The whole situation was so funny and unbelievable, it would be good stuff for a comedy-movie, but right then, I didn’t find it funny one bit.

*****

With my eyes still tightly closed the first thing I recognise is that my head is throbbing, badly. Great start for a morning, a headache. My brain is cloudy and foggy. But that’s not everything. My tongue and mouth taste like an animal has crawled in and died right there and I’m terrible thirsty. My lips are burning and are dry like the dessert. I move a little and immediately my head is spinning. Free roller coaster, thank you. I try to remember how much I actually had to drink the last night. Way too much, that’s for sure. You wonder what happened? Me too. After some thinking, pictures are flooding back into my mind, some clearer than the others. I was out and went to a club in downtown Los Angeles. It was one of those dark and smoky bars, where they play hard and loud rock music. The guys try to show how tough and manly they are, whereas the girls wear barley nothing. Somewhere inside this mob of dancing (or to be more exactly, grinding against each other) people was me. It was horrible, because they all jumped around, shouted and sang along. Some of their drinks landed on my beloved yellow shirt. But it was also a lot of fun, I have to admit that. I swear, I’m not a party girl and the few among you, who know me, can confirm that. 

The reason why I went to this club was my boyfriend, Oz. He plays the guitar in the band ’Dingoes ate my baby’, you have possibly heard of them. If not, you should definitely come to Sunnydale, when they play at the Bronze. They are really good and I’m not just saying that because my boyfriend is a part of the band. So, we drove from Sunnydale to LA especially for this gig and the guys were hopeful that a talent searcher would be there as well, looking for the next Rolling Stones or something like that.

I don’t want to open my eyes, so I’m playing for time here by telling you all of this and I try to get back to sleep. It’s absolutely too early to face the world and the teachers at school. Ok, just one short look at the alarm clock on my bedside table to satisfy my conscience and then I’m heading back to dreamland. Slowly I crack one eye open. Ouch, it’s bright and it sends a sharp pain right into my poor brain. Maybe I should call in and say that I’m sick. It wouldn’t be a big lie, more like a tiny, white lie.

The more i think about it, it feels like I’m going to throw up any minute. When I was a child my mother used to put a bucket beside the bed, so that I only needed to lean over and vomit instead of having to run to the bathroom down the hall. My stomach growls, it's frustrated about the lack of food and the high amount of alcohol from last night. 

I force myself to open my second eye and blink several times against the damn brightness. After some seconds of accommodation to the light I can actually take in my surroundings. This is not my bedroom! Oh. My. God. Where the hell am I? Ok, don’t freak out, calm down, there will be a good answer. At least I hope so. From my point of view I can tell that it is a nice bedroom. I’m lying on my side on the edge of the bed. There is some wooden furniture, a chair and a cupboard. The walls are painted in warm colours and it gives the whole atmosphere a Spanish style. The window is closed with thick purple curtains. 

What am I thinking? I’m waking up in a totally unfamiliar room and all I can think about are the stupid curtains?! I must haven drunken more than I thought. What I need now is a good plan. There is some shifting behind me, the sheets are rustling and I can hear a sigh. I’m not alone! Shit, shit, shit. Think very hard. Maybe this is a hotel room and the person next to me is Oz. It has to be. Somewhere inside me I know that it is not a hotel and it isn’t my boyfriends room at his parents house either. Maybe the guys of the band were too tired and exhausted from their gig to drive back home and so we stayed with some friends and slept in. Or it could be AI and Cordelia finally convinced Angel to renovate the rooms. Yeah, that sounds believable and absolutely possible. 

I’m a little bit relieved. On the other hand it would mean, that I’m still in LA and that I will be more than late to work. Yawning I stretch my body. My muscles feel like liquid, what only happens after a high amount of sleep, which I surely didn’t get last night, or wild sex, that lasted for hours. Could be from the dancing as well. It’s also an explanation for my sticky and sweaty skin. A shower would be nice and necessary. Focusing on my body again I realise, that I’m totally naked under the covers and my clit feels kind of swollen. Damn. I probably had the best sex of my entire life and can’t remember it! This is not fair. I should ask Oz about it, inconspicuous of course, because I don’t want to disappoint him. He won’t take it well, if I tell him that I have no memories of the most amazing love making we have ever shared. 

Don’t get me wrong. Having sex with Oz is always... pleasurable. He cares about my desires and needs, but it seems that he doesn’t find the right buttons to push, to bring me to a mind blowing orgasm, which leaves me breathless and almost unconscious. Sometimes I fake it. It’s not as bad as it sounds. I have read an article about it and it said that every second woman is faking it. It’s rather common and I could bet that some of you faked it too once in a while, so don’t act all bewildered and innocent. 

The sex last night could have been incredible, because it was making-up-sex. That’s usually the best one. After a fight you are pretty motivated and eager to show your partner how much you love him. The other thing which I remember from yesterday is a big quarrel between Oz and I. It was after their gig. He came to me, asked me about their performance and I started to argue... that the only thing he cares about is his music and the band. He denied it, got pissed off and left me standing there alone. 

In his eyes I have seen that i'm right and so I started to drink more and more. The rest is a big blur. Mental blackout I guess. And now here I am, lying in a strange bed, full of regret and my body still tingles with small echoes of astonishing sex. I just need to know what happened and so I take a calming breath and turn around slowly. Optimistic, that we can repeat or carry on with the lovemaking. I hate fighting and with my forgiving nature I’m not mad at him anymore. After all he loves me, that’s enough. Although we really need to talk about his priorities, but now I have other things in mind. Kinky ones to be precisely. At first everything is a little bit fuzzy. No more alcohol, never ever. I promise and yes, I have learnt my lesson. All I see is the vague outline of a figure and I reach one hand out to lay it on his side. Finally my vision clears. Realisation hits me like a truck, my hand snaps back. It’s not Oz beside me, not even a man! It’s a woman! Fuck a duck! No freaking way in hell!


	2. Chapter 2

How have I gotten into this situation? Holy crap! Usually I don’t swear a lot, but you know the slogan: special circumstances require special measures?! And this is way beyond my imagination. My brain has stopped to function properly and all I can do is to stare in a mixture of shock, disbelief and wonder at the still sleeping woman beside me. She's beautiful, even the most stunning woman I have ever seen. Her face is angelic, she looks content and peaceful in her sleep. She has full lips and her skin is naturally tanned, which gives her a Hispanic and exotic touch. Long, brown tresses surround her face, cover some of it and I feel the sudden urge in me to stroke it away and put it behind her ear. 

There is a little pang in the pit of my stomach, it is combined with butterflies. Heat is rising inside me and a shiver moves along my spin the longer I watch her. I don’t know what it means or where these feelings come from... but my body seems to remember more than me. This is absolutely ridiculous! It is impossible! I have never been attracted to women, not the slightest bit of a crush, no fantasies and for god’s sake: I have a boyfriend. I’m in a serious relationship with a man, a werewolf. If that’s not manly. Where does she fit in? Nowhere. Studying her intensively I try to memorise who she is. No clue, my mind is blank. Do you have any suggestions? Probably I don’t wanna hear them. I’m scared about what all of this could mean.

It’s totally harmless, I want try to convince myself. It’s not the first time I shared a bed with a girl, I have done it before... with Buffy, my best friend and we were fully dressed in our pyjamas, no touching, no kissing or anything else like that. These thoughts give me an idea. I need to do a little investigating. Just thinking about it makes my cheeks burn a dark red. If she's wearing her pj’s, I’m on the safe side. The silky sheets are tucked under her arms and reach up to her collarbone. So the only thing I can see is her bare, creamy shoulders. No straps, that’s suspicious. 

It would be better, if I just grab my stuff and sneak out of here, before she notices. But I’m too curious and I think I’m still in shock. Who wouldn’t be? You don’t expect to wake up completely naked next to a woman, when you always preferred to share your bed with men... ok, in my case that means only with one man, but nevertheless it obviously means that I’m not gay! I carry on looking at her sensuous lips, their might be the possibility that I’m kinda gay. Hidden in the closet, without knowing it myself so far. 

Screw this, it’s bullshit. Why am i thinking this? I’m straight, I’m straight, I’m straight! Hey, that’s a mantra. Positive thinking will make everything better... and an aspirin... and some answers. Carefully I reach with one hand towards her, my heart is pounding rapidly in my chest. I swallow and than tug on the sheets. The nameless beauty stirs, but doesn’t wake up, so I push the sheets down a bit. Half of her upper body is exposed to me. She's naked, too. Voluptuous, round breasts with dark nipples say ‘Hello’. Oh, wow! I can’t tear my eyes away. She is perfect and I ogle her hungrily. No, this is wrong. This is so wrong. I need to stop, it’s insane. Hmm, her nipples look really lickable. 

"Like what you see?" a husky voice is asking me. She's awake and she caught me staring at her breasts. Can it get any worse? I look into her soft brown eyes and blush. Answer her, she's waiting. 

"I... I wasn’t... I didn’t m-mean to... s-sorry." Wisely spoken, Willow. I start to panic and try to get out of the bed. Fumbling with the sheets I fall and land with a hard thud on the floor. Back on my feet again I wrap the bed linen around myself. This is so embarrassing. The girl grins at me and pats on the mattress beside her.

"Nothing to be sorry about, cutie. Hope you enjoyed the view." She twinkles at me. "Come back to bed. It's still early." 

Thanks for the invitation. I wonder, why she's so calm and relaxed. She's lying naked in front of me and it doesn’t bother her at all. Additionally, she isn’t intrigued that we slept in the same bed and who I am and ... did I mention the whole lack of clothing factor?  
"No, it isn’t. It’s late... too late. I need to go to school, the teachers are expecting me and normally I’m punctual and reliable. I love to learn." She giggles and it stops me from going on with the babbling.

"Don’t worry about that. You phoned the school yesterday evening and left a message on the answering machine." 

Really? I did? That can’t be good, because how professional could a message from a drunken student be? That will impress the director. I’m sarcastic, otherwise I'll start crying desperately.  
"Who the hell are you?" it sounded more harsh than I meant it, but it’s not the time for politeness and I think, that it’s a justified question. She looks a little bit hurt.

"You don’t remember my name?" 

Not just your name. If it were just that, I wouldn’t be in this crazy situation. Stretching her arms above her head she gives me a clear sight of her body. Nice. Feeling the wetness building between my legs, I’m shifting uncomfortable from one feet to the other. I’m aroused by a woman. Dear lord.

"No." I admit lamely and shy. The grin is back on her face.

"Well, you knew it last night and you screamed it a couple of times when you came, babe." 

Excuse me? You have got to be kidding me. It’s one thing to sleep together, clothless, in one bed. Hey, this is LA with warm nights and stuff, but me... having sex with a woman is way out of the picture and I will just ignore the evidences I found for that earlier.

"This is a joke." I’m gesticulating wildly with my arms and my voice is a little bit higher than usual. "A really bad, bad joke and any second the guys of the band will jump into the room and scream ‘surprise’. They are so dead." Near hyperventilating, I laugh to show the guys that I have seen through their plan and that they can come out. Nothing happens and the girl on the bed shakes her head ‘no’ for an answer. I start to glance around and keep talking to myself in a hushed voice. When did I lose control? That’s untypical for me.

"Willow, could you please stop freaking out? Everything is going to be alright, trust me. Sit down and we'll talk. I will tell you the entire story." She knows my name, that’s a plus for her. The dark haired beauty looks pleadingly at me, the playfulness is gone. 

"I wanna stand." That’s not true, I would prefer sitting or lying, because my legs are wobbly and the dizziness is stronger now, but I’m not going to crawl back into the bed in which SHE is. The whole situation is already awkward enough. 

"Fine, whatever." Sweet, she is offended. "The name is Kennedy."

"Hi. I’m Willow, but you already know that and I just said it, because you told me yours and so I told you mine... it’s part of the introducing ritual." Her smile widens and she bits her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

"You're cute, do you know that?" 

She is flirting with me and all I could do is look around nervously like a trapped animal.  
"W-what happened yesterday... in the club?" That will be the easier part, but I need some time to prepare myself for the rest.

"What is the last thing you remember?" she asks back. 

"Uh, after the band finished their last song, my boyfriend and I had a discussion... a little argument and I went to the bar to get a drink or two." Vodka Redbull and not a light cocktail like the Pina Colada I usually choose. 

"Yes, and there you met me. I invited you and we started to talk." 

So far so good, I can live with that.  
"And than?" Why didn't Oz pick me up and bring me home? He wouldn't leave his girlfriend alone in a strange city. Something must have happened, that made him.

"We went outside to get some fresh air and... started to make out." She speaks slowly as trying to bring my memory back this way and it indeed helped a bit.

"I told you that I had never kissed a girl, so you showed me." My voice is hollow. Rubbing my forehead I groan.

"Oz was looking for you. He caught us kissing and left without a word. You didn't know what to do, I asked if you wanted to stay at my apartment and..." Oh please, don't say it.

"... we slept together", I finish the sentence for her. It feels as if someone has slapped me. This a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

The room is silent and she waits for my reaction. 

"No, that can't be the truth", I say more to myself then anyone else and shake my head. I slept with a woman, I slept with HER. Not such a bad choice. Apparently I have a good taste in women.

"It is. And let me tell you, you wanted it last night! " She raises an eyebrow. She’s enjoying the whole show. I wonder what it was like... to kiss her, to make love to her. Eep! I should definitely stop thinking this way. Evil, nasty thoughts get out of my head.

"I betrayed my boyfriend. How on earth could I do this?" It's no excuse that I was drunk, that's crap and only weak people in talk shows blame the alcohol. Maybe I fantasised about it before, she is... was like the forbidden fruit, I just had to taste it. But that doesn't make my betrayal any better. Oz won't forgive me, if I'm going to tell him everything. I don't wanna lose him. So, do you think I should tell him anything at all? I mean, I don't remember it properly and she tricked me, seduced me with her sexy smile and her soft brown eyes... and her luscious lips, which are now pouting a little bit. See, it's not only my fault... it's a we-thing... no, it's absolutely a her-thing and a him-thing! Oz made me mad at him!

"You did it, because you wanted to", she explains matter-of-factly. "I didn't force you or anything like that." Hey, that's good to know. 

"I'd better go... I’ve heard enough. This is too much." End of discussion.

It looks like I’ll be having a lot to think about on my way back to Sunnydale. But first things first, clothing. Kennedy sits up in bed and watches me crossing the room, searching for my underwear. I'm pretty sure I wore underwear last night.

"What, you’re just going and that's it?"

YES! She couldn't have expected us to exchange numbers and meet up from time to time for an adventure. This is not an affair, it's a slip-up, which will never happen again. Listen to me. I had a one-night-stand. Me! Is it snowing in hell? Ask Buffy, she knows about hell stuff.

"For me, THIS..." I point towards her and the bed.. "... didn't happen. I’m forgetting all about it, especially this horrible morning." I'm near losing my temper, because I can't find my stupid underwear! 

"I thought that maybe we would have the chance to meet up sometimes", she says hushed and with evident hurt in her voice.

Oh, nooo...sweety, please don't look at me like that. Now I'm all with the sorry and the guilt. My heart melts.

"It's not an option, Kennedy, and I'm really sorry. You should have known that... when you took me home with you yesterday. Love doesn't develop from a fling like this" She can't think about love, she looks more like the Faith-type kinda person, but I want her to know it for sure. There is no hope for an us.

"Right", she agrees, nevertheless it sounds bitter. "Normally I'm not like that."

"Like what?" I stand up, I had been on my knees to look under the bed for my underwear. Ineffectual. Curiously I look at her.

"I’m not a one-night-stand-girl. I never did it before... so it's hard to accept, that I will never see you again." Where is the cool chick from earlier? I got along better with her. Now she is so... mushy and I have to admit, that it touches me a little bit. 

"I know it doesn’t help, but I never done it before either." I wanted her to know she was something special, but I didn’t say it. "… by the way, have you seen my stupid cloths?" Yeah for me and my sense for lightening the mood. She grins from one ear to the other.

"Scattered from the front door to the living room." It makes me blush again. Must have been a wild night. It's a shame I don't remember so much of it. 

"Thanks," Not for the information, for everything. Is it weird that I'm feeling this way?

I tighten the bed linen around myself and before I can stop, I step closer to the bed and lean forward. She doesn't budge from the spot or even blink. What I'm doing? Am I completely insane now? On the other hand, I have nothing more to lose. We slept together, there is a tiny goodbye-kiss totally in order. And I'll slap myself if I let this chance pass by and wonder for the rest of my life what it would have been like. Closing the distance between us I press my lips softly on hers. My eyelids flatter shut. Oooh, wow. Like velvet... and it's so sweet and sensual. She carefully begins to move her lips against mine, not quiet sure if she should. Hmmm, yummy. Could get used to this. My stomach is tingling and if I weren't already aroused I absolutely would be now. That's hell of a kiss! More, I want more. Kennedy's hand reach up, brushes through my hair and lays on the back of my head. Leaning back she tries to pull me with her. Okay, stopping now. I break the contact, with my eyes shut some seconds longer to savour the feeling she left on my lips. Moist and warm. The room is spinning.

"Bye," I whisper and finally succumb to the urge to push a stray of hair behind her ear. She smiles faintly.

"Bye," She answers. Without looking back I leave the room. I cannot stand the disappointed look on her face.

So, back to the cloth-searching. Aha, there’s my shirt. It's a new accessory for a floor lamp. Nice. The rest can't be so far away. Yuck, the shirt smells of smoke. After a while of searching I have all pieces together. There is a knock on the door and without thinking I go and open it. Oh-oh, not one of my greatest ideas. Would have been better if I had gotten dressed before opening it. Too late.  
"Uhm... hi. Is Kennedy here?" Unexpected jealousy hits me. A woman is standing in front of me, she is as embarrassed as I am. Good looking, but too old to be Kennedy's... cough... girlfriend.

"Y-yes, she i-is." I squeeze my clothes firmer to my chest, shielding myself some more. After all it wouldn't shock me if the bed sheet would drop down now. It doesn’t drop, the goddess is finally with me. Where have you been so long? 

"And you are?" she asks inquisitively. A justified question.

"I'm Willow, a-a friend." That was convincing, I should be an actress. "And you are?" There are a lot of freaks out there and who knows what sort of psycho she is.

"Her mother."

Gulp. SHIT! Please hell, open up and swallow me! Totally shocked, my grip on the bed linen loosens and I can feel it nearly slipping through my fingers, but I'm able to collect myself together in time and stop it from falling. 

"H-hello." I smile nervously, step aside and give her enough space to pass me. I close the door behind her. "KENNEDY! YOUR MOM!" Shouting at the top of my lungs, I scream her name hoping it will save me. Are there any more family members, who are waiting outside to see half-naked Willow? Wouldn't surprise me. 

"Hey, Mom. How are you?" Kennedy now leans on the doorframe of her bedroom. She’s put on a white tank top and some well-fitting hot pants, which deserve their name. She smirks at the scene. Yeah, it's great that you’re having fun at least. It doesn’t seem to disturb her, that her mother almost caught her with a girl. I could bet that 'I had naughty sex with your daughter' is printed on my forehead in blinking letters. I’m so dead.

"Hey, Little one." Ow, that's cute. "Your... friend was so nice to let me in." She knows! I can hear it clearly in the way the pronounced the word 'friend'.

With my head dropped, I storm into the bathroom and dress as fast as I can, swearing the whole time. Three minutes later I'm out to the front door and I breath in deeply. Did this actually happen?


	4. Chapter 4

So, that's the story of my most unusual morning, but it's not the end of the tale. You're curious if I’ve seen Kennedy again and if she’s the person I'm going to marry in a couple of hours, aren't you? The curtains will be lifted soon and more surprises will come. Well, you just have to wait a little longer.

*****

And here I am, still in bed and thinking back to this morning. A smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, things have changed a lot since I woke up next to Kennedy. Boy, it was a hell of a morning, wouldn’t you say?  
At first I was completely confused. I didn't know what I should do... with Oz and all these new feelings, options I never really considered before. Now I think that I'm one of the luckiest persons in the universe, because everything turned out so wonderful for me and it started right there with Kennedy. It helped me to find my way. 

Great, now I have this Frank Sinatra song in my mind and I’m humming it.

"Hey, Red, rise and shine!" I don't need to open my eyes to know that Faith has opened the door, rushed into the room and is standing at the foot of the bed, hands on her hips like a drill sergeant. "You don't wanna miss your own wedding, do you?!" 

God, is she annoying. Her relationship with Buffy has softened her and she isn't the same person she was a couple of years before. They are so cute and I'm happy that they have finally found each other, took them long enough. I knew it from the first second that there was more then friendship between the two. Well, everybody else seemed to see the attraction except them. They explained it with the slayer bond. Lame excuse if you ask me. Okay, so some of us need a little bit longer to understand love for what it is. 

"Please, just five more minutes", I mumble and press my face harder into the pillow.

"Nope, sorry, but I have a mission." Faith grabs the bed linen and rips it from me. Mean slayer. The window is open, fresh morning air blows over me and I'm freezing.

"Okay, you've won." I sit up and look at her with a scrunched face. She laughs and reaches out to try straighten my hair. Hey, hands off, you're not my mother!

"Nice haircut. You're gonna be the most beautiful bride ever," Faith exclaims still giggling. Haha, very funny. Rubbing my eyes I yawn and glance at the clock.  
"WHAT?!" In an instance my senses are on high alert and I jump up. "It's nine, how can it be so late and why didn't anyone wake me earlier? Where’s Buffy? The wedding starts in two hours! I'll never be ready on time." They’ve forgotten me. ME! One of the two most important people today. That's fifty percent.

"Hold up." Faith gives me the time-out signal. "One thing at a time– stop with the babling, already! B is with your sweety taking care of last minute preparations. I'll drive your cute, little ass to the ceremony. All you have to do is to get dressed and say yes when the priestess asks you." 

It isn't enough that I couldn't spend the night with my honey, because it's a stupid tradition... no, Faith teases me. 

"Okay, I'll grab a quick shower and be down in a few." No time for lecturing Faith. Been there, done that. 

"What about breakfast? Shall I make you something?" Did I hear right? I can't imagine Faith standing in the kitchen and making pancakes, wearing an apron. It would be more than strange.

"No thanks, breakfast means more to me than black coffee and a cigarette." Yes, I can make jokes too.  
"What, wild sex and smoochies?" Damn, she always has to have the last word. "Can't give you that, Red, it's reserved for B only."

No details please, don't need those pictures in my head right now. I have a weeding to attend to.

"And for you, I hope that it stays that way. If you’re going to hurt Buffy, we have a problem and you don't wanna mess with me." It's not the first time I’ve told her that. When they started dating officially after the fight against the first we had a long chitty-chat about it. Well, I talked most of the time and she looked pissed off. It wasn’t a pleasant conversation. Since then we’ve almost become friends, we respect each other and try to get along as best as we can… for Buffy. It’s unfair if you have to choose between your girlfriend and your best friend.

"You're threatening me in your fluffy pink pj's?" She lays her hand over her heart, biting on her bottom lip in an attempt to hide a smirk. "I'm scared to death."

"Better be", I tell her, waging my index finger. Although we’re fooling around, it has a serious undertone. Faith pats me on the shoulder playfully.

"Let's get this show on the road. I think, there’s someone waiting for you at the altar." While she walks to the door, I grab a fresh towel out of the sideboard. Faith is almost out of the room, when she turns half way around.  
"I love her." It was only a whisper, but I heard her. 

It wasn’t long ago that Buffy told me she's longing for those words and that she's not sure about Faiths feelings for her. Passion, yes, but love? She questions their relationship, which isn't a good development and I’m worried about them.

"You should tell her." It's not that I'm trying to force her, it's more like I’m giving her a gentle push in the right direction, playing Amor. Hehe.

"Maybe... I’ve never said it before. I'm not great with stuff like that and I have an image to lose." Doesn't she know that she will lose way more than her image if she keeps her toughness up? 

"You'll get the words out, when it's the right moment." Today would be perfect, with all the love in the air and the whole romantic atmosphere. She nods and leaves the room.

*****  
Almost two hours later we arrive at the small green hill with a little chapel on top of it. The sky is clear and blue, the suns shins brightly. Perfect weather, as it should be.

During the whole drive I shifted nervously on my seat, my palms are sweaty and my heart is pounding rapidly with anticipation. Faith parks the car and turns off the engine. 

"We’re here Red. Ready to get married?" Oh yes, I am! Can't wait to be united with my everything forever.

"Ready as I can be." Bracing myself with a deep breath, I leave the car and straighten my white dress and shoulders. "How do I look?" I ask Faith as soon as she stands in front of me. She looks me up down, rubbing her chin.

"Amazing. Only a total idiot could say no to you today." Wow, the sincerity in her voice catches me off guard. She didn't even use the opportunity for a naughty remark.

"Thanks, that's actually really sweet of you." I think it is, because I'm not used to emotional-Faith. Must be another thing, which is reserved for Buffy.

"Don't you dare to tell anyone." And boom she switches back to rough-Faith. 

We walk in silence up the small path until we reach the peak of the hill. The place is crowed with our friends, everyone I love. They mean so much to me and I'm glad I have them in my life. A wave of happiness runs through my body as I see all the familiar faces, my family. They are all here to share this important event with us and as I watch them talking cheerfully with each other the first tears are burning in my eyes. 

Nooo, I can't start to cry now, the wedding hasn't even begun and it will ruin my make-up.

"Guys, Willow’s here!" Xander shouts waving at me exaggerated. All eyes turn to me and I feel kinda in the spotlight. Huh, it's a hot summer day in Sunnydale. Hehehe. Everything starts to swirl a little... I feel light-headed. Oh-oh, I might pass out.

"Hey, don't faint", Faith warns me, taking a hold of my elbow and shooting me a cautionary glare. "Just stay cool." Thanks for the advice. If it could be that easy.

"Not planning to swoon, but you'll catch me if I do so, right? I don't need a concussion and the ground is dirty, it would ruin my dress... and I can't let that happen, because..." As long as I'm talking I can't lose consciousness. Yup, I'm dizzy but still smart.

"Are you ever going to stop this damn babbling-thing?" She nudges me in the side.

However I don't have the chance to answer her, because the mob of people has reached us. Whoa! They’re all over me, it rains hugs, congratulations and shaking hands. It's overwhelming.

A small blonde steps in front of me, arms crossed.  
"Okay, everyone take a huuuge step backwards! Or I'll use my slayer strength and it won't be pretty. So let her breath and give her some space! We need Will in one piece."

It's Buffy! Hooray for the slayer and my personal hero. Thank God, that one of my dearest friends can read my facial expressions easily. What would I do without her?  
No one has the guts to challenge the slayer and they back away a little. Go Buffy!

"I'm glad you made it", she tells me sarcastically. "And now come here." Buffy encircles me with her strong arms and squeezes me tightly. When we separate her eyes are teary.

"It's not my fault... no one saw the neediness to wake the bride!" With faked anger I smile at the small blonde.  
"I love you", she exclaims and the first tears start to fall in big drops from her eyes.  
"I love you, too, but please don't cry... because if you're crying than I'm going to cry as well... and we'll be both lost in a pool of tears." Snivels and sobs are following.  
"Let me lighten the mood", says Faith and pulls Buffy towards her until their lips connect in a heated kiss. 

Hello? Ever heard of getting a room?!

"Yes please, don't be put off by me... or by all the other people who are watching you, especially Andrew with his camera. It will be a nice memory when I’m watching the video in forty years with my grandchildren." 

Are they even listening? I don't think so, they’re pretty wrapped up with each other. Hey, it’s my wedding, so I should be the one who is making out in public! Stop stealing the show!

"Hey you", someone says from behind me and I turn around to look at the pretty face of...  
"Kennedy!" Relieved I fall into her embrace and hold her close.


	5. Chapter 5

Kennedy hugs me back and it feels so good to be in her embrace, it's comforting and calming. Exactly what I need now to steady my faltering nerves.

"Are you alright?" she asks me, when I'm still clinging to her like I might drown. I pull back from her reluctantly and look back over my shoulder to Faith and Buffy. They have stopped with the kissing and they are now holding hands and share sweet, deep looks. Aww, they are so helplessly in love that you can feel and see the happiness coming off from them in waves. I hope that Faith is going to tell Buffy about her feelings tonight.

"Yes... or I will be, when I've survived the ceremony without stuttering during my vow." I turn back to Kennedy, who gives me a warm smile. Her chocolate eyes are twinkling.

"You'll be perfect and we're all here to support you." Good point, it reminds me of something.

"Do you've the rings with you?" I want to know bouncing on my feet. Kennedy's face goes blank and her eyes widen in shock. Oh-oh, that can't be good. Why does she look at me like a second head has just grown out of my shoulder?

"The rings? I was responsible for the rings?" I'm sick and going to throw up or I'll choke Kennedy until she's blue. She can't be serious.

"Well, yes, you are! That's your job as my best man: keep the rings safe and have them right at hand when they're needed. Please tell me, that you're just making fun of me! I gave you the rings yesterday, remember?" Ops, now my secret is out and you finally know, that it's not her I'm going to marry. You expected it, didn't you? Sorry, if it disappoints you.

Okay, so here is a short summary of what happened since the morning four years ago when I woke up with her.

When I came back to Sunnydale I didn't tell Oz what happened with Kennedy, but I think that he didn't want to know and assumed it any ways. We broke up some time later when he betrayed me with this werewolf chick Veruca and he left Sunnydale in order to find a cure against the animal inside of him. After a while I met Tara at a meeting of the wicca group at college, we soon became really close friends and finally a couple. It was just natural and after my little encounter with Kennedy I wasn't so surprised that I'm attracted to a woman. It helped my to handle my feelings and to recognise easily that she's the love of my life. That's why I proposed to Tara and it was in a really romantic manner... candles, dinner and me on my knee. I asked her when we both came out of the final battle with the First. A couple of months earlier Kennedy came back into my life unexpectedly. She just stood on the doorway of the Summers house and I looked at her like a deer caught in the lights of a car. It turned out that she was a potential slayer, she moved in with a hands full of other SITs and even though she didn't really make a move on me I sensed that she wanted more than friendship. But she respected or still respects my relationship and love for Tara. And now Kennedy is a slayer and one of my best friends... eventually I'll have to rethink that, if she really has forgotten or more worst lost our wedding rings.

"Doofus, sure I've them! But it was too hard to resist and the look on your face was priceless", she says grinning from one ear to the other. Welcome in the mean-slayer-club, you're the second member after Faith. You'll receive your member-card by post. Sarcasm is something I learnt from Anya. It's sad that she isn't here today and it's even harder for Xander. But no non-happy-thoughts today.

"How could you? You were close to give me a heart-attack!" I don't need a mirror to know that I'm as pale as a white wall.

"Sorry, Will, it won't happen again." She's such a bad liar, she enjoys it and is still smiling. If I wouldn't love Tara with my hole heart and soul, there might have been a chance for us. Maybe, under different circumstances, you can never tell.

"I plan to marry only once, so no second chance for you to almost screw my wedding." I turn a little to scan the crowd for Tara. Where is she? I want to know how she looks in her wedding dress and it's twelve hours ago since I saw her the last time. I miss her. That sounded ridiculous, didn't it?

"I would never dare to screw your wedding", she means and I can see the honesty in her eyes.

"Do you know where Tara is?" It's the only thought I've right now, which is understandable.

"Inside the little tent over there." Kennedy shows me with her arm the little white tent on the other side of the hill. It wouldn't be rude if I just ran over there and kissed Tara senseless, or what do you mean? "Go to her."

"What?" Since when can she read my mind or am I that obvious?

"I can see that the little wheels in your head are turning. Go to your honey. But don't get too carried away and be punctual for the ceremony." I hug her again, everything is so emotional today. Kennedy is a sweety and I hope she'll find a special girl, who loves her like she deserves it. There might be something going on between her and Vi, but it could just be my imagination. They're complete opposites.

"Thank you", I say and mean it. She is always there for me as a friend when I need one.

"And I didn't even tell you so far that you look beautiful in your dress... and you really do." Always one for compliments.

"You, too. I've never seen you in a skirt before, it's cute." She pulls a face in something like disgust and it makes me laugh. Faith and Kennedy are very similar, they want to give everyone the impression that they're tough fighters, which is true, but inside they're soft and compassionate. I always get a glimpse of Faith's mushy side, when she's with Buffy and I guess that when they're alone she is even more emotional. And I've seen Kennedy's sensitivity, too. She cried silent tears at Amanda's funeral for instance. Slayers aren't fighting machines, what the watchers council would more appreciate, they're strong women with their heart in the right place. Hmm, I like this way of thinking about them, it's nice.

"Will, are you still in there?" Kennedy asks me and it brings me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, guess I zoned out." I smile shyly and study her face. Her battle wounds from the big fight are healed, but there is a small scar left over her right eyebrow. It's a reminder, although we will never get the pictures out of our heads or dreams. Without Tara I don't think that I'd have made it out of the hellmouth alive. She saved me, protected my soul during the spell, which turned all potentials into slayers. And it wasn’t long ago that the dark magic seemed very tempting for me. I fulfilled even the tiniest task with magic, but when Tara warned me that she'll leave me if I didn’t stop and use magic in the way as it should be. That was all the warning I needed.

Enough of the past and the deep thoughts, the future is waiting.

*****

The wedding ceremony is over and it was... wonderful, overwhelming and more. There are no words, which can describe precisely how I feel right now. I could burst from happiness.

"Wanna dance?" Xander wants to know and offers me his hand. I'm sitting alone at one of the round tables, which encircles the dancing floor in a large tent. It covers the whole backyard of Buffys house.

"No, thank you. I just wanna sit here a couple of minutes." Tara and I started the party with a dance, it was to same song we danced on her 20th birthday at the Bronze.

"That's ok, I could use a break." He sits down beside me and we watch the others on the dance floor in silence. Tears are burning in my eyes and this time I don't refuse to shed them. "Hey, no crying, Willster." Xander gives me a one-arm-hug.

"These are good tears. Just look at them", I explain and gesture towards our friends. He nods in understanding. Tara is dancing with Giles, if you could call it that, because Giles is stumbling more than anything else. He's like a father to me and for my honey as well and you can see the pride on his face. Buffy and Faith hold each other close in a loving embrace and they're moving slowly.

 _Say it!_ I send to Faith mentally, but she shows no sign that she has heard me. She is probably in her own world, where she notices nothing except Buffy. _NOW!_

"You really did it. My Willow is a married woman", Xanders snivels. "Where're the times when you cried, because you broke your crayon?" I glance at him affectionately, before I continue to watch Faith. Her eyes are closed and she rubs Buffys back tenderly with one hand, while the other lays on her hips. Their bodies are pressed together, that there's no room for air between the two slayers.

 _You're such a frightened chicken_ , I tease Faith and chuckle. _Trust me, it's worth it. Buffy deserves it and she won't disappoint you. Three simple words, Faith._

 _Shut up, Red, you’re giving me a headache._ Ha, I knew she heard me. She isn't mad at me for my intervention, a smile is on her lips. Faith turns her head and starts to kiss Buffys cheek, than her nose and finally a little peck on her mouth. Her hands have moved to Buffys shoulders. She'll do it! Yes, she is going to say it. Inward Scooby dance! Faith looks deeply in the eyes of her girlfriend and seems to struggle with herself. I can see how her lips form the most important words of the world. I love you. Buffys face lightens up and she smiles radiantly. Whoohoo. She returns the phrase overjoyed and they kiss. Slowly and passionate, with meaning. I sigh.

 _Was about time_ , I tell her and more tears are flooding from my eyes. Damn, I'm such a romantic fool.

 _Get out! Find some else you can annoy._ Told you, mean slayer.

When the song finishes Tara and Giles separate and my blonde goddess comes over to me. She looks breathtaking and I can't believe that we're bonded together for the rest of our lives.

"Mrs Rosenberg-Maclay, I think we should take off. There's a plane waiting for us", she tells me with her sweet half-smile. I love the sound of my new name and I'll use every opportunity to say it.

"Yeah, we should leave, honey." I stand up, wrap an arm around her waist and caress her lightly swollen belly with one hand. Our little girl is growing inside her! It's amazing, I'll be a Mom in a couple of month, we'll be parents! Although we didn't plan it to happen, it's the best gift I ever got. We think that it's a side effect of the spell we performed to awaken the slayers. Our connection was stronger than ever before and still is. I don't really care about the how, everything that counts is that we'll have a baby. Did I already mention how happy I'm?

"I want to be alone with you, Mrs Maclay-Rosenberg", I whisper seductively in her ear and kiss it. Honeymoon, we're coming!

The End


End file.
